


2021 Daily Writing Prompts (Mostly Danganronpa with some original works)

by Shadowclaw756



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Daily Writing, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowclaw756/pseuds/Shadowclaw756
Summary: So, doing some 2021 daily writing prompts. Will I do them all? No, probably not, but y'know, I tried. This is my first ever post, so don't expect much. Mostly Danganronpa stuff, with the occasional original work. Enjoy, I'll try to update as much as possible, but no promises.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Day 1. Answer (Tenko and Himiko)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Danganronpa V3! Starting with the first prompt, answer. It could be seen as romantic if you squint, I guess. I don't know what else to put here, so just enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a prompt from a different list I had, and then decided to change it. But I'd already written this one, so I just decided whatever, and kept this one.

Tenko swung her leg over the arm of the chair. It was starting to get uncomfortable sitting in the same position for a long time. The lone chair in the room was one of the only pieces of furniture. She was the only person still waiting. Well, more like she was the only person willing to sit in a chair for days and hours to wait. There had been a few others waiting, but they’d gone off to do something else.

So now she was the only person present in the dusty and bland room. She huffed out a sigh. “How long is this gonna take?” She asked aloud to no one. She leaned back in the chair into an almost laying position and stared up at the ceiling. “I’m getting so bored!” She groaned.

She glanced over to the other side of the room and huffed. “Of course I had to wake up so much sooner than you… I mean, what kind of crap is that!? Some kind of evil degenerate male had to have made up that rule…” She grumbled, mostly rambling to herself to pass the time. “I’m glad you survived for so long, though. Like, dying would have gotten you here sooner… But still! Surviving is good! I wouldn’t want you to die or anything, that would be awful… I’d rather it be me and not you” She grumbled.

She sighed lightly and set her head onto the arm rest. She stared at the giant machine in front of her that held the three remaining people who had yet to wake up. She groaned, “If only I had your magic abilities to wake you up! That would be so useful!” She whined. She slumped down to the floor and laid on her back. “I’ll wait here forever, but gosh! I just wish you’d be able to answer me one of these days!” She exclaimed.

“It’s been five days, and you still aren’t back… I mean, it’s practically torture for me! I don’t understand what you’re even doing… What’s so interesting that you have to just stay there for five days!?” She flipped over onto her face and smashed her face into the floor. “Maybe there is some kind of way I could like… I don’t know, wake you up?”

Then she sprung up to her feet, “Wait! I got it!!” She exclaimed, placing her hands onto her hips, “That’s a brilliant idea! A true love’s kiss!”

Then her expression changed once more, “Oh… But then I’d have to actually kiss you… Without consent… I’m not a degenerate male! I would never do that!” She grumbled. She huffed, “Plus, I’d rather you be awake when I do that…” she added quietly.

Then, without warning someone behind her spoke, “Nyeh…?”

Tenko spun around in surprise, “Himiko!?” She exclaimed.

To her surprise, Himiko was definitely awake. She pushed the machine part off her head and stood up, “What was that?” She mumbled, obviously very confused.

Tenko smiled, almost completely missing Himiko’s question from her excitement. She ran up to the smaller female and hugged her, “Oh it’s so great to have you back!! I thought you’d never get out of there!” She beamed.

Himiko looked up, “Tenko? What’s going on? Where are we? Did I die?” She asked in her lazy voice.

Tenko shook her head, “No! No! We’re not dead!!! Well, not anymore, at least! It was all just a simulation, you see! Everyone else is awake too! We were just waiting for you, Shuichi, and Maki to wake up!” She replied.

Himiko paused, “It was all fake?” She asked, not waiting for an answer, she continued, “Ah, my magic must have helped me escape…”

Tenko smiled, “Wow! That’s amazing Himiko! Your magic must have somehow answered my prayers too!” She babbled, talking too fast, it was amazing Himiko was able to keep up with it all. “I wished for you to wake up, and it looks like it worked!”

“See? I knew my magic would do some good,” Himiko boasted with a smile.

Tenko nodded, “Come, come now! Let’s go! We should tell the others you’re awake!” she urged, ushering Himiko out the door. “We’ll be able to do so much now that you’re back! We can host another magic show, maybe a little bit safer, this time… We could go on walks through the park together, maybe an amusement park!” She rambled, and the two walked off to go meet up with the others in the other room.


	2. Day 2. Bad Idea (Makoto and Byakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries to make cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers and it's a non-despair AU. I think this one is a little bit better than the last one. Still not very happy about it, but I still like it.

Makoto quietly opened up the door. The hallway was dark as he walked through the door, closing it slowly behind him. He crept down the stairs, being careful not to trip. He jumped down from the second to last step to the ground.

He took a cautious look around before making his way over to the kitchen. He turned on the light, the bright light was almost blinding and he blinked a few times to help his eyes adjust to the light. He looked over at the clock, it was a little bit past 4:00 am. He’d made sure to wake up early for this.

He yawned as he made his way over to the pantry to grab some of the ingredients he would need. He wasn’t the best at baking, but he kind of knew what he was doing. He grabbed some sugar, baking soda, salt, and flour. He set those ingredients onto the counter before grabbing some more ingredients. He grabbed butter, two eggs, vanilla extract, and some measuring cups with some water. Most importantly, he got some chocolate chips.

Makoto set all the ingredients onto the counter before getting a bowl to put the ingredients into and a spoon to mix things. He stared at the things he’d gotten before picking up his phone from the counter. He looked up and over at the oven, the recipe he was going after said to preheat it to 350 degrees Ferinhight, or 175 degrees Celsius. He set it to the correct temperature before turning back towards the large assortment of ingredients.

He looked at the recipe once more before grabbing the sugar and measuring one and a half cups of it. He gently poured it into the bowl and watched as the sugar collected into a small hill in the bowl. He turned around to look for the butter. He found it sitting behind most of the ingredients. He picked it up and glanced around for the microwave. He set the butter into the microwave and set the timer for ten seconds. He watched as the seconds counted down. He held his hand on the handle, prepared to open the door to stop the loud alarm from blaring.

Right as the timer hit one second he opened up the door, “Haha!” He celebrated quietly from the insignificant accomplishment as he took out the now softened butter and over to the bowl. He dumped it into the bowl with the sugar. He took a spoon and began mixing the butter with the sugar. It didn’t take long for the two ingredients to be mixed together nicely, with little to no clumps.

He stared at the remaining ingredients, he was only finished with the first step and was already getting tired… He took a deep breath and unlocked his phone, observing the next step, which was to mix the two eggs in. He picked up one of the eggs off the counter and lifted it over the bowl. He hesitated as he gently smashed the egg into the side of the bowl. When it didn’t crack he did it a second time, then once more. The egg cracked near the middle and he pinched around the crack, making the shell split in half. The egg dropped onto the mixture with a small sploosh. Satisfied, he walked over to a trashcan and threw away the shell. He rinsed off his fingers and went to go do the same with the second egg.

As he was walking over, though, the egg began to roll off the counter. Makoto sprung into action, lunging to grab it before it hit the floor. Thankfully, he managed to catch it before it landed. He breathed out a sigh of relief and brought the egg back up to the counter. “Looks like luck is on my side today!” he commented quietly. He held it in his right hand and hovered over the side of the bowl. He gently tapped it a few times on the side of the bowl before attempting to split the egg in half with one hand. Somehow, it worked. He smiled and watched, the egg cracked satisfyingly. He threw away the eggshells and mixed the mixture.

He measured out the rest of the ingredients, putting them into the bowl one at a time and mixing the mixture. By the time he finally had the dough done, his arm was sore and he was pretty tired, especially with the lack of sleep from getting up much earlier than he was used to. He got out a baking tray and put a baking sheet onto it. He set the cookie dough onto the tray and looked over at the oven, conveniently, it beeped displaying that it was now preheated. He quickly made sure it stopped beeping before carefully setting the tray inside.

He closed the oven, setting the timer for fifteen minutes. He yawned and sat down at the kitchen table as he waited for the cookies to bake, he could get back to them later.

\------------------------

Makoto opened his eyes, he glanced around. Light was fluttering through the blinds. He blinked a few times, before realizing what this meant. Had he fallen asleep!? He jumped to his feet, in his dazed state it was difficult to maneuver around the kitchen to the oven. He opened it up, right away he could smell smoke. To his surprise, they weren’t on fire. He quickly turned off the stove, the smoke blowing into his face.

He coughed and backed away, fanning the smoke away as best as possible. Unfortunately, that did not work well, but it kept from activating the smoke alarms. Unfortunately, it didn’t keep from waking the only other inhabitant of the house, and he soon heard footsteps rushing down the stairs.

“Makoto!?” He heard the distant call of the other voice.

Makoto coughed a bit on the smoke, “Y-Yeah!?” He called in response.

“What happened?” The voice called back, heading quickly towards him from the other room.

Makoto huffed and stared at the cookies in disappointment, they were fully burnt now. “Uhhh…” He replied.

The other taller blonde walked into the room with a frown, seemingly very displeased. “What did you do?” He asked once more, leaning against the wall with a sigh.

Makoto shut the door just enough so that the smoke could still escape, but not all the way open, “Er… Well… Uh…” He replied, struggling to find words, “I was going to make some cookies, and I fell asleep and burnt them…” He paused for a moment, glancing at the ground with a sad frown, realizing that he kind of messed up. “I’m sorry, Byakuya…” He added quietly.

Byakuya just sighed in response. He walked over and glanced into the oven. “It’s… Fine,” he replied. He huffed frowning in displeasure.

Makoto fiddled with his fingers as he stared up at Byakuya, “Are you sure…? I was going to make them for you and then…” He said, trailing off.

Byakuya glanced down at him with a slight smile, “Did you really just want chocolate chip cookies?” he asked.

Makoto glanced around awkwardly, “I mean… Er…” He stammered, realizing that Byakuya had found his trick.

Byakuya sighed and opened up the oven, he pulled out the baking tray with an oven mitt and set it on the stove top. He glanced back over at Makoto, “How about we make some cookies together, instead?” he suggested, “And this time, I’ll make sure you don’t burn them…” He added.

Makoto smiled, “You’d really do that with me?!” He asked.

Byakuya shrugged, “Sure, let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few different ideas for this, but they didn't really end up working. So it just turned out to be this.


	3. Day 3. Treat (Tenko and Himiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of prompt 1, but with a different prompt. Tenko and Himiko go on a brief adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt with Himiko and Tenko!

It hadn’t taken long for Himiko to get used to the real world once more. As promised, Tenko decided to take her to an amusement park as soon as possible. Thankfully, there was one not too far away. They boarded a train and rode there, soon arriving at the destination. They exited the train and Tenko led them to the nearest amusement park. She paused at the entrance and glanced over at Himiko, who looked half asleep as she walked. “Himiko! We’re here!” She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Himiko glanced over, “Nyeh, let’s get going,” she replied walking towards the entrance ahead of Tenko, before she quickly caught up.

They two of them bought tickets and finally went inside. Once they got into some shade and out of the sun, Tenko turned to Himiko. “What should we do first?!” She asked.

Himiko shrugged, “I dunno…” She replied.

Tenko glanced around, “here! I’ll decide for you… How about… Ooo! What about that!?” She suggested, pointing in the direction of a roller coaster. “That looks like fun! Come on, Himiko! Lets go!” She said, dragging Himiko along.

Tenko insisted that Himiko join her on practically every ride there. By the time they were finished, the sun was going down. “Woooo! That was so much fun!” Tenko exclaimed.

Himiko, who was walking by her side, sighed. “That was such a pain. Getting on those rides was stressful…” She complained. During the entire adventure, she’d been complaining about this or that, but Tenko didn’t really mind.

“Himiko! Is there anything you would like to eat!?” She asked with a smile as they approached some food stands.

Himiko shrugged as she looked up and down the food stands, eventually something caught her eye. “Tenko! Can I have some cotton candy, or ice cream… Or both?” She asked with her cute smile.

Tenko paused for a moment, “I mean… Well…” She glanced at the stands. She had money, she could buy something… “Sure! We’ll get both!” She eventually gave in.

Himiko smiled, “Yay! A sweet treat!” She exclaimed, being louder than she had all day.

The two of them walked up to the stand and purchased an ice cream and some cotton candy that they agreed to share. Unfortunately, there was a male running the stand. The entire time he got their sweets, Tenko was glaring at him. He must have been scared, because they managed to get some extra ice cream out of it.

Himiko wanted the cotton candy, so Tenko prevented the ice cream from melting as they walked to their next, and final destination. Tenko was excited, this was her favorite place out of the entire amusement park, so she saved it for last.

That, of course, was the ferris wheel. The line wasn’t that bad! Well, that’s what she thought, until they were standing there for about fifteen minutes, then she was over it. “Ugh… This line is so boring…” She complained.

Himiko chuckled, “Nyeh, now you’re complaining more than me…!” She commented.

Tenko giggled, “Am I? I really didn’t notice…” She mumbled. Thankfully, it didn’t take much longer for the line to go up, and eventually they were getting into one of those cart things, Tenko wasn’t really sure what they were called.

As they sat down, they also switched snacks, so now Tenko would have the cotton candy and Himiko had the ice cream. “Himiko! You practically ate all of it!” She exclaimed as she received the fluffy candy.

Himiko shrugged, “Nyeh… I like sweets…” she replied, licking the ice cream. The cart began to rise and Tenko looked out of the window. They were near the ground at the moment, so trees and other structures blocked their view, but Tenko was sure that once they began to rise towards the top they would be able to see a lovely view of the city, and maybe even the sun set! She smiled as they began to rise over the trees.

“Look! Look Himiko!” She exclaimed, pointing at the glass.

Himiko looked over, “Nyeh? What is it?” She asked, glancing over at the window as well.

The cart rose for a little while longer before it stopped near the top. “Woah! Himiko! Look at that view!” Tenko exclaimed, poking at the glass.

In the distance the sun was going down behind the city. The lights in the buildings were beginning to turn on, and behind them stars were slowly beginning to appear. “Woah,” Himiko commented, “That’s pretty cool.”

Tenko nodded in agreement, “Yeah! I would stay up here forever if I could!” She replied. But unfortunately, that would not happen, and the carts eventually began to descend back towards the ground, officially making their trip completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was originally going to be longer, and then I kind of got lazy and bored... Whoops- Enjoy anyways! It's about as long as the first prompt. Don't worry though! The next prompt will make up for this one, it's longer. It uses my own characters though, and not Danganronpa ones.


	4. Day 4. Flickering (Original Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon (and the rest of "the boys") get themselves trapped in one of their friend's traps. Things take an unexpected twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite proud of this prompt, actually! It may not go along with the prompt all that much... But that's alright!

Moon trailed along behind the group. It was slowly getting dark as they walked. She was walking beside Isaiah, one of ‘the boys’. A group of boys that she met at a party and they invited her to join the group after some enjoyable interaction. Here she was now, getting dragged along in yet another one of their crazy things. She wasn’t even sure why she agreed to go. She offered for Night to join, but he had declined, saying he was going somewhere with Silent. She had asked Fever to join, but she had just replied with a simple ‘no thanks, I’d rather not,’. So she was going alone, with just the five other boys.

“Are we getting closer? I feel like we’ve been walking for hours…” Moon complained as they walked. They were going through a forest at the moment. They hadn’t been going through the area for long, maybe about fifteen minutes at this point, but her legs were still hurting. They drove for about 30 minutes before getting here, after all. It’d been a long journey, and she wasn’t even sure it would be worth it in the end.

“Oh, don’t worry! We’re getting there. Should only be about five more minutes or so…” Stevie, the ‘leader’ of the group replied. He wasn’t really the leader, he was just the one who originally got ‘the boys’ together and gave them their group name. He was a pretty chill dude overall, but could be reckless at times. Moon hoped this was not one of those times.

To ignore her internal dread, she looked over at Isaiah. He was probably the most relaxed and chill person in the group. Sometimes she wondered how he even got himself dragged into this group. “You made sure we brought everything, right?” She asked once more. She’d asked this more than once before, since they were going to be staying overnight at the place. But she just needed to make sure.

Isaiah nodded, “Yup, checked multiple times before we left, and once more in the car,” He replied. He yawned and glanced at her, “there’s really no need to be so anxious about it. We’ll be there in no time, and before you know it, we’ll be leaving.”

Moon shrugged in response. “I dunno… Will it really be that simple? I mean, the entire reason why we're going there is because it’s supposedly haunted and full of ghosts…” She mumbled.

Isaiah shrugged, “I dunno man. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Those are just all rumors, right?” he asked, “People make things up all the time for one reason or another. I’m sure it’s just another one of those stupid things.” he insisted.

Moon just sighed and nodded, “I hope so,” she added quietly. She hadn’t brought much other than a coat, her phone, a charger, and some snacks. The rest of them brought most of the other stuff, like sleeping bags, more food, flashlights, some matches, and other stuff she hadn’t bothered to ask about. She also thought she saw a video camera somewhere in there… She wasn’t really sure why. Maybe they were planning to make a video and post it on the internet, that really didn’t seem that unlikely. They seemed like the kind of people to do that.

“Yo! Dudes! We’re here!” Jeremiah called from the front of the group.

Moon glanced up and saw it, the place they were going to. It was an abandoned old mansion. It was just left in the forest and was gradually breaking down. It was Stevie’s idea for them to come there. She almost wished she didn’t come with them. The entire thing was dark, some of the windows were broken, some were boarded up. The wood on the porch was beginning to deteriorate, the roof shingles were beginning to fall off. The place was in bad shape, and looked like your stereotypical haunted house. But this time it was right in front of her. She took a deep breath in, “Ah… And how long are we going to be staying here?” She asked for confirmation.

Kevin chuckled, “What do you mean?! We’re staying here overnight, obviously!” He replied, “I know you’re not gonna be scared!”

Moon laughed nervously in response. As much as she wished that was true, it certainly wasn’t. She had never been a big fan of creepy stuff, or things that were supposedly ‘haunted’. That was more of Night’s thing, but he didn’t want to join… Moon would’ve done anything for Night to have taken her place in this journey, but it was too late now. “Ah, yeah…” She replied eventually.

Isaiah chuckled beside her, “Don’t worry about it! We’ll be fine,” He reassured her. He shrugged and began walking towards the mansion. “Come on! Let’s take a look inside and find out where we should stay.” he called to the others as he walked up to the porch.

Kevin, Stevie, and Maverick rushed after. Moon huffed out a sigh and trudged behind them, Jeremiah not far behind her. As she walked up to the house she turned to him, “What do you think of this whole thing?” She asked him.

Jeremiah sighed, “I dunno really… I’m a little worried, but all that stuff about ghosts, isn’t real, right?” He replied with hesitation, as if he wasn’t exactly sure about that himself. “Er, I’m sure we’ll be fine! Let’s keep going, I don’t want to be the last one in…” he added before rushing inside with the rest of them.

Moon rolled her eyes, none of these boys were giving her any confidence in herself. She dragged herself along and walked inside. The inside of the house was dark, and it only got darker when the door behind them shut. She shuddered and spun around, taking in the scenery. “Are we even allowed to be here?” She asked cautiously.

Stevie shrugged, “Eh, why does that matter? No one’s going to be coming here anyways,” he replied with a smile. He walked over to one of the nearby windows that had a hole in it and looked outside, “the sun is beginning to go down.”

Moon walked over to one of the windows and looked out, sure enough, it was becoming dark. She sighed, knowing that there was no way she would be able to get out of this situation anymore.

“Haha! This is gonna be great guys! We’re gonna be able to stay up all night, chat with some ghosts, avoid getting possessed, explore, see if there’s a basement,” Kevin said, continuing to list random things. At this point, he’d completely lost Moon and she had no idea what he was talking about. “Anyways! Where should we start! Personally, I would like to have some snacks and take a look around.”

Stevie chuckled, “Do what you want! But I would like to meet back up in like, an hour or so,” he replied. “Anyways, let’s go take a look around!”

Moon glanced around at the group, as if Stevie had dismissed them, everyone began to gather into groups and walk around. She considered walking off on her own, before someone walked up to her. Of course, it was Kevin. “Yo, Moon! Everyone else already gathered into groups, wanna take a look around with me?” He offered.

Moon paused for a moment, Kevin was a nice guy, but he would totally try to startle her or something, and she wasn’t exactly in the mood for that kind of scare. “Sure, why not,” she eventually agreed. She didn’t really want to walk around this creepy place alone.

So her and Kevin walked around the creepy mansion. To her surprise, he didn’t try to scare her even once. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she thought it would be. Eventually an hour passed and they made their way back downstairs and into the main room with the others. “Did anyone find anything interesting?” Kevin asked.

Maverick shrugged, it appeared that him and Isaiah went around to explore. “Dunno, we didn’t find much… Unless you find abandoned rooms with some dusty beds and bookshelves interesting,” He replied.

Kevin chuckled, “Hey, it’s something!” He replied. He turned to the other two, Jeremiah and Stevie to hear what they found.

“Yo, dudes, we found a sketchy room with like a bunch of random stuff in it,” Stevie told him, “We took a little look around and found some cool stuff! Not a lot, but there’s some stuff there.”

“Oh, we also found a gaming room with an old pool table, a second kitchen, and a living room space too,” Jeremiah continued. “Not sure if the pool table is really worth it though… It was kind of breaking down…”

Maverick smirked and looked over at Moon, “Yo, dude, a game of pool sounds like so much fun,” He commented, which was most likely a challenge at Moon.

Moon shrugged, “If you want, I wouldn’t mind battling you at pool,” She replied. Quieter, she added, “I don’t know how to play, though…”

Maverick huffed, but Kevin interrupted before he could say anything. “No worries! Last time you said that, you remember what happened…” He said with a smile. Moon chuckled in response.

“So, what did you guys find?” Isaiah asked them.

Kevin smirked, “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” He replied. “Well, Moon and I happened to stumble upon a creepy-cool basement! There’s some kind of hatch on it that leads down there. Oh! And there’s also this super cool attic thing too.”

Jeremiah glanced over, “What? An attic? There’s an attic in this place?” he asked.

Kevin shrugged and huffed, “I mean, what doesn’t this place have? It’s some kind of abandoned mansion! I wouldn’t be surprised if there was some kind of weird underground lab,” He replied. “Anyways! I say we go check out that attic!” He exclaimed.

Moon looked over at Jeremiah and sighed, he shook his head in response. Kevin was already racing away towards the creaky stairs, so they didn’t really have a choice but to follow. Moon followed along, as she also knew the way to the attic, but Kevin was much farther ahead of her at this point. She ran up the three other flights of stairs until she reached the one at the attic. The hatch door was already open, so she assumed Kevin was already up there. She climbed up the ladder, the others not far behind her. “Kevin?” She called and stepped inside the attic. She took a look around, but no one was there.

The others filed into the room one by one. “Where’s Kevin?” Jeremiah asked.

“Shouldn’t he be up here?” Isaiah asked, glancing around the room.

Moon shrugged, “When I got here the door was open…” She mumbled.

She walked over to the hatch and glanced down. Just as she did, there could be something heard in the distance, “Help!”

Moon glanced up at the others, “That was Kevin!” She exclaimed.

Everyone glanced at each other, Moon was about to jump down the ladder when someone stopped him. “Woah, stop that! If this was a horror movie, if one of us leaves, we’re all gonna die!” Jeremiah told her.

Moon blinked a few times, “Well… I mean… I guess so… But still! We should go after him!” She insisted. She didn’t wait for a response before clumsily bounding down the ladder and rushing after the direction Kevin’s voice could be heard.

The other four dudes eventually followed after. They were all practically rushing towards danger. Assuming there was someone here that wanted to kill them, they would not make it out alive. “Kevin!?” She called. It was a frantic race to find Kevin first. The five of them raced around, until,

“Guys! I think he’s in the basement!” Isaiah’s voice rang throughout the house.

The others all rushed down to where he was. There was a hatch in the ground that led to the basement. Her and Kevin had looked around briefly earlier, but she didn’t expect to go down there and look for him. They all glanced at one another before Stevie shrugged and jumped down, “Lets just go for it!” he told them.

Maverick followed behind, Moon jumped in down after them. Eventually, Isaiah and Jeremiah joined them. “Kevin?” She called. She turned on her flashlight and began looking around the room.

Then, she saw it. Kevin was lying on the ground face first. “Kevin!” She exclaimed racing over.

She crouched down on the ground, getting ready to check his pulse and make sure he was still alive, when he jumped up. “Haha! Surprise!” He hollered victoriously.

“Kevin!” Moon yelled, narrowing her eyes in disappointment and relief. “I thought you were getting kidnapped and were possibly dead!”

Kevin chuckled, “But I didn’t!” The others were gathering around, most likely they had heard one of the two shouting. “I got a little help from Isaiah to plan this all out. There’s a pretty cool shortcut from the attic to down here!” He explained.

Everyone turned to Isaiah. Out of all the people here, she didn’t expect Isaiah to be one of the accomplices. “What?” Maverick asked, echoing her own thoughts.

Isaiah smiled and shrugged, “Hey, it’s nothin’ but a harmless prank!” He replied. “We had some other stuff planned, but none of it ended up workin’ out.”

Moon sighed and picked up her flashlight, “Wow… Thanks a lot, you guys,” She complained sarcastically. She angled the flashlight towards the ground when it began to flicker. Then it went out. Now the only light was the small light coming from the basement’s entrance. “Har har, Kevin, very funny. We already know about your tricks! This one ain’t gonna work anymore!” She replied.

Kevin glanced over, “What? But I didn’t plan this out?”

SLAM!

The lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, these characters came from a story me and my friend wrote together. We were picking out names, and I went onto a list of most common boy names and just picked a few. Other than Stevie, who we came up before the other four of "The Boys".


	5. Day 5. Underline (Makoto and Byakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto needs help with some math homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect to see a lot of stuff with these two, they're my favorite. Also, this one doesn't have a lot to do with the prompt, but y'know... I still enjoyed it.

Makoto set his head on the desk. He had been trying to get his homework done for about an hour now, but things were not going well. He was struggling to get even past the third problem. It wasn’t because he was lazy or was procrastinating, he just didn’t understand it.

He sighed and leaned back and stared at the ceiling, “Ughhh…” he grumbled, closing his eyes as he sighed. “I don’t understand thisssss…” He groaned.

He had already texted Kyoko, but she hadn’t replied. Well, she had, but it was short and undescriptive. Something about going somewhere with someone? He wasn’t really sure. He would’ve asked Taka, but he was already out helping someone else apparently, and Makoto didn’t want to bother them. Aoi or Chihiro maybe? But if he recalled correctly the two of them were joining a few others to go somewhere to do something.

Of course, everyone had to conveniently be somewhere doing something when Makoto needed them. He huffed a sigh. To his knowledge, the only people that were still in the school at the moment were Yasuhiro, Hifumi, Toko, and Byakuya. Of course, they were all options to ask for help, but did he really trust any of them?

Yasuhiro probably didn’t do any of his work, or trusted his guessing skills. Hifumi… Well, Makoto was sure he was busy anyways. Toko kind of scared him at times, and she wasn’t the best at explaining things. At least, Makoto never understood whenever he asked her questions. So that left Byakuya, who admittedly wasn’t a great option either. While he was pretty good at explaining things, he also could be pretty rude and Makoto wasn’t sure if he was in a stable mental state to be yelled at by an angry Byakuya.

Makoto stared at his options for a little while, then down at his page of homework that still had yet to be completed. He sighed and stood up. He walked out of the door to his room, leaving the homework sitting on his desk. He glanced down the hallway, it seemed that Yasuhiro was leaving with Hifumi, so that already eliminated two of his options.

He paused for a moment, “Toko or Byakuya…?” He thought to himself. He sighed and walked over to Toko’s room.

He hesitantly pressed the doorbell and waited for a response. After a few moments, there was a distant response. “Who i-is it?”

“Uhh… It’s Makoto!” Makoto replied as the door opened a slight amount till it was just barely cracked open. “I-I needed help with homework…” He added.

Toko stared at him for a moment before scoffing, “G-Go away… I’m writing… I-I don’t need interruptions from p-people like you…!” She responded before shutting the door in his face.

Makoto sighed, well, that was option one crossed off the list. He only had one other option left. He turned around and faced Byakuya’s room. He stood outside of it for a moment before ringing the doorbell. For a moment, Makoto thought there was no one there, until the door opened. “What do you want?” Byakuya snapped at him.

Makoto struggled to respond for a moment before he found his voice once more. “A-Ah…! Sorry to bother you, I was just having trouble with homework so I was wondering if you would maybe help me?”

Byakuya stared at him with his terrifying gaze. “Why didn’t you ask someone else? You have friends, I’m sure they’d be happy to help you,” He replied in a cold voice.

“Well, you see… I asked Kyoko, but she was busy, Taka’s already busy too, the others are out doing something, that left you and Toko. I already asked Toko and she didn’t want to help you so my only other choice was you!” Makoto fumbled over his words, realizing that Byakuya was not going to help him.

There was a longer pause, and Makoto began to glance away, unable to hold his gaze on Byakuya as he stood there with an unreadable expression. “Fine,”

Makoto looked over, “What?” he asked, unsure if what he heard was correct.

“I said, ‘fine’. What did you need help with, anyways?” Byakuya questioned.

Makoto titled his head to the side, “Huh? Oh… Well, the homework from yesterday… The math homework,” He replied.

Byakuya scoffed, “Alright, I’ll help you. Did you bring the homework with you?” he asked.

Makoto shuffled awkwardly, “Uhhh, I left it in my room…” He replied quietly.

Byakuya sighed, “Ugh, grab it and come back… I can’t believe you left it when you were coming here for the exact reason to get help,” He complained.

Makoto nodded and walked swiftly back to his room. He was surprised that Byakuya was actually willing to help him at all. He grabbed the homework and walked back to Byakuay’s room, where he was waiting outside with his arms crossed. “Um, I’m back!” He announced, holding the homework in his hands.

Byakuya nodded “great,” he said, which almost caught Makoto off guard, “Now come inside, hurry up.”

Makoto nodded and followed Byakuya into the room. He paused for a moment to look around. The room looked much better than his own. Well, not much better, but a lot more… expensive… Than his. It was neat and well-kept. Makoto was kind of worried to walk around and touch things. “Uh… Where should I sit?”

Byakuya pointed over to the desk, “go ahead, sit down,” he replied. He sat down on the bed as Makoto walked over to the desk and sat down. He set the papers down on the desk and glanced around.

“Um… I didn’t bring a pencil…” He mumbled.

Byakuya sighed loudly and walked over to the desk and opened one of the drawers. He shuffled around for a bit before setting a sharpened pencil on the desk. “There. Ugh… I didn’t know anyone could be as unprepared as you…” He grumbled.

Makoto chuckled and glanced back down at the paper on the desk, “Uh… So… Where should I start? I’ve been stuck on these for a while… I don’t really know what I’m doing…” He mumbled.

Byakuya sighed, “here, let me check your answers that you have here already,” he said. He glanced at the sheet of paper. Makoto cringed as he heard Byakuya sigh. He glanced up, “You’ve done all of this wrong.”

Makoto nodded, “Oh,” He mumbled. “Er… Can you just teach me how to do it or something?” he asked, now erasing his answers.

Byakuya sighed, “alright, here. I’ll do the first question for you, and we’ll see if that helps,” he told Makoto. He pulled over a chair and grabbed another pencil, and showed him how to do the problem.

Unfortunately, Makoto didn’t really pay attention. He listened, but he didn’t register what Byakuya said.

“Alright, try the next one on your own,” Byakuya finished his mini-lesson.

Makoto took a deep breath in and set the pencil on the paper. He started writing the start of the problem before shaking his head, “um… Yeah… I still don’t understand…”

Byakuya sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. “Did you even hear a thing that I said?!” He exclaimed.

Makoto paused, “Um… Well… I mean… I heard what you said… I just… Er… Don’t understand…” He replied, shrugging.

Byakuya took a deep breath out, as if he was trying not to lash out at Makoto. “Alright. I’ll go step by step, and you’ll do the next problem with the same process after me,” he paused, glancing over at Makoto, “do you understand?”

Makoto nodded, “Yes…”

Byakuya explained it to him once more, this time he actually understood what was going on, and listened carefully. It took a little more than an hour, but Makoto finally got it. “Do you mind writing down the instructions… I don’t think I’ll remember them…” Makoto added.

Byakuya nodded, “Alright, fine. If it helps and you never need to come back for help again, fine,” He replied.

Makoto smiled and nodded, he finished up the page of homework. He sighed and set the paper down on the ground, “wow, that took so much longer than I thought it would…” he said leaning back in the chair.

Byakuya nodded in response and handed him a paper. “There. There’s the instructions. Don’t lose them, if anything, underline them! I don’t need to do this again,” he complained.

Makoto glanced down at the paper, there were the instructions to the problem, hopefully that would help him. He nodded and stood up, “thank you!” He exclaimed, hugging Byakuya.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, “No, don’t hug me, that’s disgusting,” he scoffed, gently shoving Makoto off of him. He stood up and sighed, “Now get out of here, I’m tired.”

Makoto nodded, “Okay! Thank you for the help!” He called, waving as he walked out of the room with a smile.


	6. Day 6. Pink Lid (Tenko and Angie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko gets Angie a pink paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is really short and not great... But to be fair, what was I supposed to do with the prompt, "pink lid" in the first place!? This was like, the best I could do. At least it was actually centered around the prompt this time... Anyways, enjoy. Hopefully the next one is better-

Tenko watched as Angie skillfully began her sculpture. Tenko tried to ask her what she was making, but she just spouted something about Atua again. “Yo! Tenko, could you go get me the pink paint!?” She asked with a smile.

Tenko paused and nodded slowly, “Uhhh… Yeah! Alright! Which one would that be…?” She asked, glancing at the large array of paints she had laying around. There looked like there were thousands of pink paints, each one different… Somehow.

Angie glanced over, “huh? What do you mean? The pink one! The one with the pink lid, it’s just pink!” She called.

Tenko nodded slowly. There were tons of pink paints with slightly different colored lids. She couldn’t tell the difference. “Uhh… Which one? There’s… Tons?” She added, “Should I grab this magenta-ish one?” She asked, holding the paint can up.

Angie glanced over and shook her head, “Um… No, it’s not… It should be a little bit lighter and not as purple,” she replied, pulling a hammer from off the shelf.

Tenko paused and nodded. She slowly glanced back over at the shelf of paints and frowned. She pursed her lip before picking a few colors off the shelf. “It has to be one of these…” She mumbled, carrying the stack of paints in her hand. She huffed and dumped the paints onto the ground. “Is it one of these?” She asked.

Angie glanced over, briefly gazing over them. “Nope, none of those!” She replied. She set the hammer onto the ground and huffed, “The numbers on the side should be 5,854!” She added.

Tenko nodded, “Ah… Okay… I’ll see…” She replied. She grumbled and placed the paints back onto the shelf.

She stumbled over to the shelf and picked up one of the paints. “5,221…” She read the number on the side. “God… How many of these paints are there!?” She whispered, placing it back on the shelf. She couldn’t even see the difference between them. Well, some of them. She sighed and grabbed another one, 5,787. A little bit closer... “Should be around here…” She added quietly as she reached one of the higher shelves. She grabbed one, “5,820! Oh… Ugh, still not the right one…”

She paused, picking a few other paints off the shelf before finally picking out the right one. “I found it!” She announced, “5,854!” She announced with a smile. She proudly walked over and handed it to Angie, “here you go!”

“Oh, thank you, Tenko!” Angie said, “But I don’t need it anymore…”


	7. Day 7. (Makoto and Byakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wants to fly a kite with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun with this prompt, and pretty proud of it! :D enjoy.

Makoto skipped down the halls. It was a nice fall day, he was trying to think of an excuse to go outside with someone so he wouldn’t have to go alone. It was a nice windy day, so he was trying to find someone to go fly a kite with him. He sighed and glanced around, most of the people there were already doing things… He paused for a moment before walking over to a room and ringing the doorbell. He decided to head to Byakuya. Makoto felt like he didn’t enjoy life as much as he should. Maybe he could somehow convince the taller male to finally get out and do something.

He waited for a few moments before the door swung open. Byakuya stared at him, “What do you want?” he asked with a frown.

Makoto fiddled with his fingers a little as he replied, “Well… I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk or something?” He asked, “Y’know, it’s a nice day… And I think it could be pretty enjoyable!”

Byakuya stared at him, blinking a few times. “What? Why? What’s the point of that?” he asked in response. His expression was unreadable.

Makoto shrugged, “I dunno… You just seem pretty lonely and stuff! So, I thought that maybe you would like to join me, just go outside and have some fun!” He insisted, glancing over with a smile.

Byakuya sighed and shook his head, “Naegi, this is stupid. You should just go find someone else, it’ll be much easier,”

Makoto shook his head once more, “No! I don’t want to… You should come along!” He continued to persist, jumping up and down. “Let’s go! I want you to join me!” She exclaimed, grabbing his hand.

Byakuya shook his hand, letting go and frowning. “No, I don’t want to. I don’t see why this would be exciting, you’re just wasting my time…!” He exclaimed.

Makoto frowned in response, “But…” He paused and sighed, “Fine… Alright…” he began to walk away. Maybe Aoi would want to join him, or maybe he could convince Yasuhiro to join, if he really wanted.

There was a long pause before there was a sigh from behind him, “Alright. Fine. You roped me into this, I’ll join you,” Byakuya huffed, walking over to Makoto.

Makoto smiled and clapped, “Oh yay!” He exclaimed. He paused for a moment, “Lets go!” He skipped down the hall, hoping that Byakuya would just follow and not leave him.

He walked over to his room, “I’m gonna grab something before we leave!” He called. Byakuya just sighed in response. Makoto rummaged through his closet. He probably should have looked for this beforehand… He shrugged before finally finding what he was looking for. Two kites. They were both gifts from his parents when he was younger, but he decided to bring them with him in case he wanted something to do. He walked back outside, surprisingly Byakuya was still waiting.

Byakuya glanced over at him, “What did you grab?” he asked.

Makoto shrugged, “Some kites! It’s a nice windy day, afterall!” He replied with a smile. Byakuya didn’t reply as Makoto began walking towards the school doors.

After a while, they walked out of the school doors. The cool air brushed his face and multicolored leaves scattered across the ground. He smiled, he already had his jacket on, so he wasn’t too worried about getting cold. “Look, the leaves are changing colors! It looks so pretty!” He commented with a smile.

Makoto glanced over at Byakuya, he frowned in response. “I suppose…” He mumbled. “I don’t see why this would be enjoyable.”

Makoto sighed and turned to him, “Byakuya! Why don’t you ever do anything fun!?” He whined, “You should get out more and do things…”

Byakuya rolled his eyes, “First off, don’t call me that. Call me Togami. And second, I don’t need to ‘enjoy things’. I can live life without this,” he replied.

Makoto shook his head, “See! This is why I invited you. You don’t do anything fun!” He glanced around and huffed, “Let's find a park or a nice field!” He called running in a direction. He knew there was a good open field in the distance.

Makoto walked for a little while before turning, Byakuya was following behind him at a walking pace, but still wasn’t that far behind. Makoto waved at him and walked up a small hill. When he reached the top he stared into the distance. He smiled, this place would work well.

He glanced behind him, Byakuya was somehow already beside him. “What now?” He asked.

Makoto tilted his head to the side, “huh? Oh! Here,” he replied handing him one of the kites.

Byakuya stared at him as if he was speaking another language, “What? Why?” he asked, hesitantly grabbing the kite Makoto handed him.

Makoto shrugged, “I dunno… For fun? Just enjoy yourself! There’s no real point to it… I guess,” He replied.

Byakuya stared at him for a moment before sighing, “Um… Okay,” he said, glancing back down at the kite.

Makoto smiled and nodded. He unraveled the string for the kite and threw it into the air. There was enough wind so that it flew on it’s own. “See!?” He commented with a smile.

Byakuya stared at him for a little while, seemingly still confused. “What…? I don’t think I understand…” he mumbled. He glanced up at the kite already in the sky.

Makoto huffed, “Here! Let me show you,” he offered, grabbing the kite from Byakuya. He held the string of his kite in his hand, and carefully unraveled the string of the kite he gave to Byakuya. He fiddled with it in his hand, then handed it back. “Now just let it blow in the wind!”

Byakuya grabbed the kite back and just nodded. “Uh… Okay,” he replied. He lifted it in the air and watched it fly around. He paused for a moment, “What is this supposed to achieve?” He asked.

Makoto shrugged, “I still don’t know… Just fun? Just enjoy it!” He replied, glancing back up at the sky with a smile.

Byakuya sighed lightly, “Well… Alright…” He replied glancing back up at the sky.

Makoto smiled, “See, this is fun! Right?” He asked, sitting down on the ground.

Byakuya huffed and sighed, “No. This is not fun, I’m not enjoying myself,” He grumbled.

“Well then, why did I see you smile?” Makoto replied with a smirk.

Byakuya crossed his arms, “Then… You’re just seeing things,” He replied defensively. He rolled his eyes and glanced into the distance away from Makoto.

Makoto chuckled, “Alright, have a seat! It’ll be nicer,” he added, patting the ground beside him.

Byakuya huffed and sat down. Makoto laid down on his back and smiled, “Isn't this fun? I don’t get to do this often,” he commented.

Byakuya sighed, “Great. Good for you, I’m glad you’re having fun,” he replied sarcastically.

Makoto huffed, “what do you mean? It’s quite fun, I think you’re just being rude,”

Byakuya sighed, “shut up, just enjoy yourself,”

“So now you’re having fun?”

“Shut up…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually revolved around the prompt for once! Very happy about that. Oh, also I don't know how to fly a kite... So... Whoops.


	8. Day 8. Stag in Winter (Original Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent sees a male deer outside of his classroom window on a snowy winter day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOTALLY FORGOT TO POST- SORRY- This prompt broke me, I swear I struggled so much- I didn't even get that much, it's not that interesting. Probably the worst prompt so far. I hate this one so much. Anyways, expect me to post more now.

Silent stared out the window of the classroom. They were learning about something he wasn’t really worried about. It was a cold winter day, so there was a light drift of snow outside. It was nice to look at, especially instead of paying attention to the lesson that was happening in the class.

He enjoyed school, but sometimes it got really boring. This happened to also be this day in class. He was in ELA, one of his least favorite classes. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. The teacher was teaching some pointless lesson. Well, it wasn’t pointless, but Silent wasn’t going to pursue some kind of writing career anyways and wasn’t planning to use whatever skill was being taught.

He blinked a few times as something moved in the distance. He thought he was just seeing things, or maybe it had been a tree that moved in the wind. But when he took a closer look he realized that it was a deer. He almost didn’t see it because the antlers made it blend into the trees behind it.

He paused for a moment, unsure of why it was there. It glanced towards the school, it’s eyes unblinking. Silent had never seen a deer in person, so this was a new experience for him. He glanced around the room, wondering if anyone else spotted the deer. He wasn’t too shocked as a few of his peers began to point out the deer. It was a simple thing, but very interesting.

By the time the entire class knew about the deer, it was gone. Silent just barely got one last glimpse of it, before it dashed away, back into the trees. Most likely to wherever it’s home was.

It took the teacher a few minutes to calm the class down, but soon enough they were getting back to work, the deer quickly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a lot better, hopefully! Much better than this one, at least.


	9. Day 9. Trial (DR1 Survivors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They declared to live together in peace. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the first Danganronpa game! Anyways, I tried a different writing style for this, I guess. It just happened, so I went with it. I didn't expect to enjoy this prompt, but it turned out to be a lot of fun! Enjoy.

They agreed together that this wouldn’t happen again. Before there could be a fifth trial, none of them would kill again and they would live together in peace. Just the six of them. They agreed that it was the best thing for all of them. It took convincing, but they made it happen. No more killings, just a regular rest of their lives in the school forever.

It was _supposed_ to be like that.

The first few months went by slowly. Each day seemed to go just as slow as the last. Each one was just a copy and paste of the previous day. Only the occasional activity or thing happened making things interesting. But by the start of the second year, they had adjusted quite well. Makoto, Hina, and Hiro were as cheerful as ever, if not more, Toko had slowly become more welcoming and friendly with everyone, Byakuya was becoming less distant and cold, and Kyoko was opening up more.

Things were going well. They were hanging out more often, the fact that they were stuck in the school had been almost completely forgotten. The garden was becoming a place they visited often, they barely saw Monokuma at all beside the morning announcements, and they played lots of random games in the rec room.

Everything was going really well, no one seemed upset with their life in the school anymore. That was, until the start of the fifth year.

When Byakuya found Kyoko’s dead body on the floor of the library, everything changed.

The body discovery announcement played, blaring through the monitor speakers. It was as if the killing game never ended in the first place, and in some ways, it hadn’t.

Monokuma had been so gleeful, so joyous. It was sickening to see. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part really was the fact that they would need to hold a trial.

The other four had run into the room soon after the announcement played. All of them were shocked. It took them a considerably longer amount of time to get to investigating the crime scene than it usually did. Each of them were still quite rusty from not having done any of this kind of stuff for about five years.

But it didn’t matter if they investigated or not, the trial would end up being held. So before they knew it, they were all headed down the elevator. An overwhelming amount of tension could be felt as they descended to the trial. None of them had predicted that this would end up happening. After five years of living together in peace, someone gets murdered. It seemed that none of them believed it was real.

But it was, so as the elevator doors opened they walked to their trial stands one by one. The newly added picture frame of Kyoko with an “X” through it was another awful reminder of the events they were still struggling to comprehend.

The trial was slow, drawn out, and somber. It took a lot longer than necessary. It could’ve been from the five year gap, or maybe that all of them were tried. But most likely, it was that none of them were ready to accept the fact that someone here murdered their friend.

Soon enough, they came to a conclusion. Toko committed the murder, for real this time. A deafening silence fell upon the group as they all voted one by one.

No one made eye contact as Monokuma announced the results. They were correct. Toko attempted to explain herself, about how she wanted to leave so badly even though they were all having a great time, how living here was getting unbearable. She also mentioned how she got some help from Hiro, who had been an accomplice. He’d also wanted to get out. Both of them did, but it was Toko who committed the murder in the end. They managed to know that Kyoko was their biggest threat, but in the end the plan failed.

Toko was soon executed. Leaving the rest quiet, and unsure. It seemed the killing game never ended, and was merely put on pause. But now it continued. The remaining survivors now avoided one another, as if none of the five years together had ever happened. Hina and Makoto occasionally talked, but Byakuya was never seen around, and everyone began to avoid Hiro.

Unfortunate, how one trial changed everything, breaking the peace they had together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't mind how the body discovery announcement played after only one person found the body- I didn't want to change it, cause it fit the scene better. This one was shorter than it could've been, but I don't mind that! It was better than I expected. Don't expect anything from the next chapter though, it won't be as good... -.-


	10. Day 10. Full Disclosure (Komaru and Toko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru meets Genocide Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of enjoyed this prompt! Not great, but I kind of enjoyed this one. Also, I know these were supposed to be daily... But, whatever- I'm trying my best... Should catch up eventually.

“Kyahaha! So you’re who I’ll be travelling with, ey?” The girl with long messy hair asked, now looking more intense, as if she wasn’t the same person she was moments ago.

Komaru hesitated, “Oh, I mean… I guess?” She replied. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, but she wasn’t able to ask anything before they interrupted.

“I’m gonna be honest here, I don’t really want to be doing this, I kinda just have to,” She said, “Soooo, you’re just gonna have to deal with this and come along!”

Komaru blinked a few times, “Um, but I-”

“Nope! No questions, not in the mood to answer questions right now!” She replied, “let’s get going! No more stalling!” She announced and grabbed Komaru’s hand before rushing off.

Komaru struggled to keep up as they ran along, “Uh, quick question,” She spoke, “A-Are you still the same girl I met not long ago…?” She asked.

The girl looked over at her with a mischievous grin, “Huh? You mean my other half?” She asked, “Nah, I’m Genocide Jack, Jill, I really don’t mind! All you need to know is that I’m the totally cooler one! Keyahaha!”

Komaru paused for a moment, “Other half…?” She questioned quietly. Was this not the timid girl she’d been talking to just earlier.

Genocide Jill laughed, “Don’t worry about it, just shut up and keep running!” She replied.

It was obvious that the girl she met earlier was nothing like… Whoever she was talking to now. She sighed lightly, “Why didn’t she warn me about this…?” She grumbled under her breath. Genocide Jill glanced over, as if questioning what she said. Komaru dismissively shook her head, “Ah, it’s nothing! Let’s keep going!” She replied, her light frown replaced with a now optimistic smile.

Genocide Jill stared at her for a moment, “Why so optimistic now?” She asked.

Komaru ignored her question temporarily and grabbed her other hand with a smile, “Don’t worry! I just know that we’ll be able to get through this together, no matter your personality!” She declared, “Now let’s go!”


	11. Day 11. I Can't Wait (Makoto and Byakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto rides the bus to go visit his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope to get caught up by the end of the month... We'll see if that really happens or not, though! Anyways, for now enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

Makoto fiddled with the zipper on his jacket. His feet moved back and forth with boredom (his feet didn’t reach the floor…). He was trying to entertain himself while he waited for the bus to arrive at the destination. But it was taking forever… There were still five stops left until he could get off of the bus.

The bus wasn’t really that crowded, either. There were a handful of people on the bus, but still the bus stopped at almost every stop. He wasn’t really sure why, maybe there was only one person getting on or off, but still. He just wanted to get off the bus. He would have driven himself, but he didn’t trust himself enough to drive, and his parents weren’t letting him get a car of his own. Or let him drive all, in general. So he was still forced to ride the bus every time he wanted to go somewhere.

He stared out the window at the street. There was a surprising lack of people. There were a handful of people around, but not as many as usual. He wasn’t really sure why, but he didn’t mind. The less crowded streets were much nicer to maneuver around.

He sighed as the bus stopped at another one of the stops. Just four left until he could get off of the bus.

He fished his phone from out of his pocket and began to scroll through the texts from earlier. It put a smile on his face as he read through some of the more notable ones.

“I’m tired…”

“So? Just go to sleep.”

“But I don’t want to!”

“Why? It’s healthy.”

“Because I want to stay up and talk with you longer”

“Well fine. If that’s why you’re staying up, I’ll sleep instead so you in turn also have to sleep.”

Makoto chuckled, his boyfriend was so considerate, even if he showed it in odd ways. The two of them could chat for hours. He scrolled up more, remembering more of their conversations.

“I love you!”

No response…

“Hello?”

“Yeah, okay… I love you too…”

“Yay! I love you so much!”

“Okay, okay, thank you, thank you…”

Makoto rolled his eyes. His boyfriend never liked admitting that they were in love. It was getting better, and Makoto still knew that they loved him, so it was alright.

He chuckled as he read some of the texts from even longer ago. His boyfriend had been on a trip somewhere, so Makoto had sent him a small gift, and they tried to act like it wasn’t the best gift they ever received.

“What’s this?”

There was a picture of a small box, inside were a few flowers. (It had taken Makoto about an hour to make sure they wouldn’t get crushed in the box)

“Oh! That’s the gift I sent you since you’re out travelling and I couldn’t give it to you in person”

“Why didn’t you just give it to me when I got back?”

“Well I thought you might be lonely…”

“You could have just waited, that would’ve been easier.”

“Do you not like the gift…?”

“No, no, that’s not what I was implying! I was just thinking that the flowers might die.”

Makoto laughed lightly as he read back the reply. He was pretty sure that line confirmed that he liked the gift, but he still wasn’t sure.

“Oh, that’s alright! I’m sure you can find something! Right?”

“Yeah, alright.”

Makoto set his phone down, that was enough of reading texts for now. He placed his phone in his pocket and stared out the window, oh look! His stop was coming up. Just in time, too!

As the bus slowed to a stop, Makoto jumped up and walked off the bus with a smile. He had told his boyfriend that he was coming over sometime in the week, but he hadn’t told him what day. So, Makoto was just hoping that they were free at the moment. He walked away from the bus stop and around a few corners until he reached his destination. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He fiddled with the hem of his clothing as he waited for the door to open.

After a few moments, Makoto wondered if they were even home, but was soon relieved to hear the door swing open. “Who is i-” They cut themselves off, “oh! Makoto.” They said.

Makoto glanced up with a smile, “Byakuya!” He exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. “I told you I’d come over sometime this week!”

Byakuya scoffed, “You could have at least informed me,” He replied.

“Oh… Are you busy or something? I can leave-”

“No, no, that’s not necessary!” Byakuya interrupted, “Here, come inside, we’ll chat for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell by now, you'll be seeing a lot of these two! These two are one of my favorites- Anyways, next chapter coming out eventually. Hopefully later today, if not tomorrow.


	12. Day 12. Not Drinking (Original Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin, Maverick, and Jeremiah find themselves stuck on an island in the middle of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really like this prompt... But, that's alright. I think it's better than some of the other ones. I wasn't really sure what to do anyways. Enjoy it either way, though!

Kevin sighed as he leaned back in the grass, staring up at the sky, the bright sun shining in his eyes, but he really didn’t care. He sighed and sat up, Maverick, who was beside him, scoffed. “What day is it?” He grumbled, voice raspy. It seemed that the toll of not having barely any food or water was starting to sink in.

Kevin shrugged, “I dunno… Day… three, maybe?” He suggested with a sigh.

A few days previous the boys had decided to go on a boat ride. It was a race between two teams, his team with himself, Maverick, and Jeremiah. The other team was with Isiah, Stevie, and Moon. Thinking about it now, he could’ve gone with the other team… They tried to take a shortcut through some rocks before their boat crashed. Unfortunately, they were also far into the sea at that point. The three of them had to swim to a nearby island. It had to be around only a few yards long, at most. Sand was on the edge of all the sides, but there was some grass in the middle along with one three and maybe two bushes.

“Three days already?!” Jeremiah groaned, “Seriously? How are we not dead yet…?”

Kevin sighed lightly. Usually he was so carefree and annoying, but it was starting to get tiring and he wasn’t interested in being annoying or anything.

“I mean… We’re gonna need food eventually, right? Or at least water…” Maverick replied.

Kevin smirked lightly, “Why don’t we just start eating the bushes on this island?” He suggested.

Jeremiah sighed, “What? What if that plant is poisonous? Come on, people will be trying to find us by now, we can just wait it out! Right?” He asked.

Maverick smiled and sat up, “Yo, Kevin!” He called. “I dare you to try and eat that plant, since you suggested it!” He dared.

Kevin smiled, “Ha! You bet!” He replied. He paused for a moment, “What do I get if I do it?”

Maverick paused, “Uhhh… 15 bucks?” He replied.

Kevin chuckled, “Alright then! I’ll do it!” He was going to do it anyways, but he wanted something in return.

Jeremiah didn’t seem convinced. “You’re really going to do it?” He questioned, “It’s not worth dying for $15…” He mumbled.

Kevin shook his head, “Oh come on, one plant won’t kill me!” He insisted. He chuckled to himself as he walked over to the plant. He stared at it and picked off one of the leaves. He stared at it from different angles and chuckled.

He shrugged and put it into his mouth, “Yo! I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” He heard Maverick say.

Kevin turned and swallowed, “Ha, see! I told you everything would be fine,” He replied, placing his hands on his hips. “Now you owe me $15!”

Jeremiah sighed, “That wasn’t a great decision, but I suppose it worked,” he grumbled.

“Alright, fine… When we get back onto the mainland, I’ll get you your money,” Maverick replied.

Kevin turned back towards the bush, but before he could do anything else he felt light headed. “Um-” He started, before the world went black.

“Oh shi-”


	13. Day 13. Bookmark (Byakuya and Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gives Byakuya a small gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like this pairing, I really like it, though! The next prompt is also about this pairing, so... I actually liked writing this prompt! It was better than the past few days, at least. Maybe not the best, but not the worst. Enjoy!

Byakuya sat in the library, a book opened in his hands. He went here often when bored, or after classes. It was usually the quietest place in the school. Unless anyone walked into the room no one bothered him. Well, other than that Fukawa. She liked to follow him along and seemed overly obsessed with him at times. He tried to get her to stop a few times, but that only seemed to get her to follow him more. He ignored her most of the time. Sometimes she walked into the library. Never said anything though. Just stood there. She was the only other person to enter the library usually.

Well, maybe there was one other person… Makoto Naegi. A boy who seemed overly eager to talk to him. Not as creepy as Fukawa made it, though. He was an optimistic one, almost always smiling, always tried to help him, and tried to make friends with him, even if it was absolutely pointless. Byakuya didn’t exactly want to interact with him, but he kept coming back to him every time. No matter how much he insulted the boy, or tried to push him away.

It was stupid. What was the point? It was obvious that Byakuya didn’t want to talk with him. Maybe he appreciated it somewhat… But never enough to really appreciate it.

He turned the page of the book, a moment later the door of the library rattled and the door opened. He sighed, not looking up to see who it was. It was most likely Fukawa coming to bother him again. But, from the corner of his eye he could see a brunette walk into the room. He glanced up, of course it was Makoto. It was either Makoto or Fukawa, and this time it was Makoto.

Byakuya relaxed in his seat as he saw the shorter boy walk in. He stared at Makoto, expecting some kind of explanation on why he was here.

Makoto seemed lost for a moment, but looked over at Byakuya and smiled. He skipped over and waved, “Hello!” he called, keeping his voice a little bit quieter than usual.

Byakuya huffed and set the book he was reading onto the table, still opened. He didn’t mind if it closed, he usually just remembered where he was in the book. “Hello, Naegi. What do you want?” He asked.

Makoto smiled and fiddled with something between his fingers. “I have something for you,” He replied.

Byakuya stared at him, “What? What is it?” He asked, folding his arms.

Makoto placed something onto the table, it was a small rectangular piece of colorful paper. “I made you a bookmark!” He replied, “I noticed that you never use bookmarks, so… I made you one instead, so you could easily keep your place in your books.”

Byakuya looked down at the bookmark that Makoto made. It was not the best, it looked like some random patterns that were put onto a piece of paper that he cut into a rectangle. But, it was a nice thought. He glanced back over at Makoto and shrugged. “Could be better. Plus, I don’t really need it,” He replied.

Makoto frowned but nodded, “Well… Alright, I’ll leave it there anyways,” He replied. He paused for a moment, “Anyways, would you like to hang out later?” He offered.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. “Sure, why not,” He eventually said.

Makoto’s smile reappeared, “Great! I’ll come back around later, if you don’t mind,”

Byakuya nodded, “Sure, why not,” He replied.

Makoto waved, “Alright, bye! I’ll be back soon!” He called before walking out of the room.

Byakuya leaned back in his seat and waited till the door closed once more. He glanced back at the bookmark and picked it up, holding it in his hands. It wasn’t that bad… It had some nice designs and some colors. It seemed to be made with care. Maybe he judged it too hard… He set it back down and picked up the book once more. He might as well read until Makoto returned later… And maybe thank him for that bookmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to catch up with as many prompts as possible today! If I'm lucky, I'll get up to day 20. Sorry for being slow! I'll try to be better at this next month... Hopefully- Once I finish this month.


End file.
